objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spongy
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as Battle for Dream Island Again. He was known for being one of the least loved contestants from BFDI because he smells bad and he is fat. He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2 for weighing too much). He would be eliminated in Episode 3 with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Woody. After successfully beating the other losers in a bread loaf contest in episode 14 at the last second, with 38 loaves of bread, 7 more than Flower, second place, so he returned to the game. In episode 22, he crushed the Announcer, so Firey and Flower made replacement boxes to replace him, known as the firey box and flower box, but also known by other names. Firey box becomes the host of season two of BFDI. Spongy was eliminated in episode 23. Spongy is one of the 22 objects to get in Battle For Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th in the voting overall. His voice is very deep and muffled, because he's fat. Fan Fiction 'Object RPG' In Object RPG, Spongy is a 2 Star character who starts off with 35HP, which is a large amount. It is also the first case of exceeding the HP limit. 'Moveset' *'Level 1 -' Weak Kick. Spongy kicks the opponent, dealing 3 - 4 damage. *'Level 4 -' Body Slam. Spongy slams onto the opponent, which deals 11 - 14 damage. However, he cannot Attack again for 2 turns. Human Names * Seth Furlan (Opinduver) * Stuart Johnston (KittyFan2004) * Spoder Ingram (NahuelFire39) * Justin Combs (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Spongy Is From * Compton, California (KittyFan2004) * Denver, Colorado (NahuelFire39) * Lihue, Hawaii (U4Again) Birthdates * February 10, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * July 18, 1969 (Leafy is 2 awsome) * January 31, 1982 (U4Again) * March 3, 1995 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * January 1, 2019 (EvanVizuett) BFAH Spongy is the 1st contestant eliminated in the merge, because he was fat and smelly. He was useful, as seen in the Mario and the TLC challenges. 5 Star War He Also Apperies In 5 Star War As A Member Of Team Cook. Trivia *Spongy was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Spongy's name is often misspelled "Spongey" by the fans. * Spongy is the 2nd and the 2nd last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. * Spongy is the only BFDI contestant to rejoin without the fan's voting. * Spongy is the biggest and widest BFDI contestant. * He and Barf Bag are best friends in "Getting Teardrop to talk". ** Both of them are members of Team Ice Cube!. **However, he gets upset at Barf Bag for not remembering him in the challenge, thus leading the team to losing. Gallery Spongy Body Front.png Spongy Body Side.png Spongy Metal Front.png Spongy Metal Side.png Spongy (OC Pose).png Spongy (New BFCK Pose 2).png Spongy Icon RFTP.png Spongy-0.png Spongy plush.png Im Sorry Spongy.png BBFDI-Spongy.png Spongy (Eliminated).png 42. Spongy.png Spongy (Current).png Spongy on Minecraft.png Spongy ML.png Evil Spongy.png Spongy Pose.png Spongy with shadow.png BFMT Spongy.png Spongy's Pro Pic.png Spongy Icon.png Spongy icon.png Spongy asset.png Spongy Idle.JPG Spongy (Icon).png Spongy.png Spongy!!!.png Spongy (SuperCDLand).png Evil Spongy Idle.png Spongy.PNG New Spongy Pose.png ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png 324px-Spongy Idle.png Spongy pose.png Spongy JUMP.png Spongyderp.png Spongggyyy.png Spongiey.png Spongy And His Nissan GT-R Egiost.JPG 48. Spongy.png Spongy's Pose (OM).PNG Yellow Face, Spongy and Bomby.png SpongyEpisode9.jpg 94. Spongy.png SpongyRegularBox.png SpongyPose.png SpongyBFSCPose.png SpongyEpisode9.jpg DiaSpongy.png 48. Spongy.png Spongy's Pose (OM).PNG Yellow Face, Spongy and Bomby.png Spongyderp.png Spongy Pose OU.png New Spongy Pose.png Battle For Dream Island Spongy.png EyebrowsSpongy.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 8.54.04 PM.png 1553E69A-8DB2-488B-A3A0-CF9B9FCA7797.jpeg|By BB230 Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds V2 with Shading.png|In Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds goodbyemylord.png|i will kill you Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Eliminated Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Heroes Category:Armless Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Characters Category:Fat Category:Smelly Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:Nice Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Big Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:BFB Category:Spongy Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1990's births Category:Heavy Category:Weird Category:Hard Category:Annoying Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)